Avalanche MaDnEsS!
by crazychickie4life
Summary: a short story with a small sense of humour. After the gang drag Relena out of her work life, they all go to the mountains in Switzerland, only to get caught up in an avalanche where the madness begins! Jelousy let's just say 'those darn swiss men'.Parings
1. Default Chapter

Crazychickie4life: 'ello 'ello everyone! Although I am writing this new story, it does not mean that I have stopped writing Popcorn Love. It's just that I have several ideas for stories, and I want to start bringing them out. This is my attempt in a slightly humorous story, so if I fail with my cornyness, don't sue me! Tee hee. Anyway, I'm not planning on it to be too long, it's more of a short story then anything, but way longer then a one shot. I hope you likes!  
  
Notes: -All of Relena's speech impairments are corrected in *____* (so you understand what she's trying to say) -Baka means: Idiot -Any spelling mistakes that I make, just ignore them, I hate spell checking at the moment * possibly because my stupid L.A teacher is so boring and continuously talks about grammar and spelling on and on and it's driving me insane. So I am currently the defiant child I am, and refuse to check over every sentence for millions of years . But I did do the best I could within a 5 minute time span hee hee. Don't hate me!  
  
Inspiration: I got the story idea while I was snow shoeing up in the mountains. I know that it may be hard for some to figure out, but just go along with it for my sake ^ ^, while snow shoeing, I kind of let my mind wander, and next thing you know ta da! Story idea!  
  
Chappie 1: We're goin on vacation, we're goin on vacation!  
  
"Relena, that's enough work for today! I swear that you're going to bury yourself in paper work one day and never be ably to swim back out!" Hilde's voice reached a working Relena's ears  
  
"I don't care Hilde, I have way too much to do to worry about myself at the moment. I have a speech to prepare, paperwork for the peace treaty between Colony L1 and L2, security plans to look over and employee applications to sign." Relena looked back down at her paperwork and began signing the designated spaces lazily.  
  
"No way are you going to waste your pretty young life here, you're getting your butt out of this stuffy office and going on a vacation with the girls." Hilde looked at her as if she were expecting an answer, excitement or at least acknowledgement. But Relena did not comply to any of those. Instead, she acted as if she had not heard Hilde in the first place.  
  
"Fine, if you aren't coming out of here by will, then we're just going to have to use force now won't we?" Hilde smiled devilishly.  
  
"You wouldn't dare" Relena asked, while raising an eye brow at her friend.  
  
"Oh but I would, I'll be right back!" Hilde left rather excitedly.  
  
Relena half-worried over what her insane friend would do. She hoped nothing to drastic, but then again, Hilde was the wife of a very interesting man. She believed sometimes Duo was merely a child in a grown- up's body, but there was no doubt in her mind that the two belonged together. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder if Duo's childishness was rubbing off on her friend Hilde.  
  
Relena decided it would be safe to just continue on with her work, rather then wait with anticipation for what was about to happen, and give Hilde the satisfaction of seeing Relena look half afraid.  
  
Unfortunately for Relena though, she got tremendously wrapped up in her work that she never even heard her office door open as two men walked in.  
  
But she did feel a strong pair of arms grab her from behind as the other blind folded her. Next thing she knew she was hauled onto one of the men's shoulders and carried out her office door. Stunned she began to fight back, wanting to know who her captors were.  
  
"Duo? Wufei? Quatre? Trowa? Or maybe Heero? Which one of you is taking me away from my work!" she demanded loudly  
  
She only heard the sound of laughter below her. She recognised the sound of their voices immediately  
  
"Duo and Heero, if you men do not let me go soon I swear you will be dismembered in places that will scar you for life!" she threatened, while thrashing more. She knew she was in Duo's arms because she could feel his long braid brush her face as it swayed back and forth. She was after all, hanging off his shoulders. She could now feel the blood rushing to her head. And the baka was humiliating her in front of several co-workers as she was hauled out the door blindfolded. And if that was bad, she only hoped that her skirt covered enough of her butt so that no sneak peaks could be seen. But she would not give up on her attempts to be set free, she had work to do, and she felt responsibility. Her motto was 'work is life, if work is not done, then life is not complete'.  
  
Suddenly she had an idea. Since the two moron's were ignoring her requests for freedom, then she would try more force. She reached out with her right hand in search of the baka's braid. When she had it in her hand, she trailed it to the base of his head. She then gave it a large yank that would hurt any gender of any strength.  
  
Duo yelped and on instinct, brought both hands up to his now throbbing head, and in the process of his jerky movements, tossed poor Relena off of his shoulder.  
  
Relena did a somersault in the air, and landed flat on her back with a loud smack on the floor. Pain etched through her body, and she could no longer move any muscle. She closed her eyes, although the blindfold already put her into darkness, and she blacked out.  
  
She woke up a few minutes later to the blindfold finally off her face, and the pain she had felt earlier merely a dull numbing sensation. She was now being carried by a different set of arms. One she realised to be Heero, and unlike Duo, his hold on her was of a much more relaxing position. She was cradled in his arms like a bride would by a groom, she could not deny that the feeling felt good.  
  
She looked up at Heero, whose face was set with a worried expression. As if sensing she was awake, he looked down at her.  
  
"Are you alright Relena?" he asked, pure concern lacing his voice.  
  
"Mmm hmm" was all that managed to come out of her mouth. She had tried to say yes I am, but when she attempted it, she realised it would not work, so she settled for a simple blurb instead.  
  
Heero, only half satisfied with her response, opened a door to the right and brought her inside. He then shut his door behind them and set Relena on a couch by the window, at the far side of the room. She immediately recognised the room as Heero's office.  
  
When she had given it to him, he had complained about the couch and how it was an unnecessary inanimate object that should not be placed in a working area. But she had insisted it was important he had one, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
"I'm sorry that baka almost killed you Relena" Heero stated while looking into her eyes.  
  
"Is ok, my fault, braid pulled" * It's ok, it was my fault I pulled his braid * she wasn't exactly able to figure out quite yet, why she could not put a simple sentence together. Instead she had pieces of information all laced together like a quilt.  
  
Heero, ignoring her improper use of the language, instead continued on.  
  
"No, it's not ok. Our job was to safely transport you to the awaiting vehicle outside, and then leave for our destination. Not for the moron to drop you, almost damage your spinal cord, and then whine about you pulling his precious * braid *, as if you didn't matter."  
  
Relena just looked up at him intently.  
  
"Don't worry though, I dealt with him already"  
  
*~ picture of Duo huddled in a corner, swirls for eyes ( *_* ) ~ *  
  
"No!" Relena yelled "You jus kill Duo?" * you just killed Duo? *  
  
"Relax Relena, I didn't kill Duo, I merely gave him a taste of his own medicine. He should wake up within an hour or so, but he'll live"  
  
Heero moved toward her face inch by inch, now staring intently on her lips. For one second, Relena's pule began to rise.  
  
But just as a beautiful thing was about to happen, who should emerge into the room other then the great baka himself.  
  
Relena pouted and crossed her arms. Heero mumbled something about killing Duo with his bare hands.  
  
"Oh did I interrupt something?" Duo asked innocently  
  
"Let's go people, we have a mission to complete here!" an excited Hilde said while entering the room  
  
"Let's transport the princess to the bat mobile!" Duo reached down to get her, but Heero instantly stepped between them. Duo gave him a hurt puzzled look. Heero ignored it and scooped Relena up into his arms and then said  
  
"I don't trust her safety in your hands when you almost paralysed her today"  
  
Relena, surprised, just snuggled in closer to him, enjoying the feeling. As Heero walked out of the room, she gave Duo a re assuring smile.  
  
When Relena was finally outside, the cold air rushed through her body and crawled under her skin. She gave a slight shiver.  
  
Heero then placed her in the awaiting limo and sat down beside her. He then closed the door after Aduo and Hilde joined them inside.  
  
"How are you feeling now Princess?" Duo asked concerned  
  
"I don't hurt, just numb" * I don't feel any pain, I'm just numb * She responded to the best fo her ability. Inside she was beating herself for the fact that she had a recent speech impairment.  
  
"So you finally gave up on all attempts to run back to your work huh?" Hilde asked  
  
Relena gave her a quizzical look. Work? She had work to do still! She bgan panicking inside. How could she have forgotten?  
  
"Tee hee Rel, those drugs really suit you well!" Hilde watched the confusion on Relena's face in amusement.  
  
"I haft droogs?" * I have drugs? * She asked  
  
Hilde nodded. "Heero gave you drugs so that you won't feel any pain from your injury. You did land pretty hard, or so I'm told. The drug is experimental right now, a very intense painkiller that leaves you with a numbing sensation instead of the pain. The numbing weakens or intensifies depending on the extent of pain the person feels. Sort of like morphine except not addictive and no hallucinations. You can thank Sally, she was the one who gave it to Heero, and she's the brains behind the whole pill"  
  
"Why cannot talk proply?" * why can't I talk properly * Relena asked.  
  
"Sally said, because it is experimental, it will react to peoples body chemistry different with simple to complicated side effects. You're the first human being to try it, other then lab mice."  
  
Hilde was all smiles when she said this, and she had the urge to wipe it off with a few rounds of punches. But as she contemplated and attempted to move her arm, she found she couldn't move at all. If only her arm could move......  
  
Instead she settled on death glares to the occupants * all except Duo *, of the limo. Even Heero looked as if he were squirming under her gaze.  
  
"You gave pill. What if I killed?" * you gave me that pill. What if I was killed? * she questioned Heero as she stared piercingly at him.  
  
"Relena, I made sure it wasn't going to hurt you, Sally had tests to prove it. I only had it in case something ever happened, and I gave it to you because I know how much that must have hurt."  
  
Relena's gaze softened. But she was still mad that she could no longer move.  
  
"Wa'ver tiree, sleepy" * whatever, tired, sleepy *  
  
With the sudden feel of sleepiness over the fact that she had not slept well in the past few days, and the overload of work she had was outrageous, she felt she had the right to flop over and sleep, so she did. Although her body could no longer move, it all of a sudden slumped over and onto Heero's shoulder. She was out like a light in seconds.  
  
"Ummmm" was all that a slightly blushing Heero could say.  
  
"Awww, Duo looks like we might have a wedding soon!" Hilde looked joyous.  
  
Heero growled protectively, although he couldn't deny that he had thought of it.  
  
"Hil, remember what happened last time you played match maker?" Duo said  
  
"Oh yes of course I do. Who would have thought that Aniie would try to kill Mark and then he put a restraining order up against her? I thought they were perfect for each other"  
  
Duo nodded sadly. Heero didn't even want to know the whole story, enough had been said already. He knew that if he were to ever have a chance with Relena he would do it on his own and stay far away from the psycho married people he called friends.  
  
"Are we almost there?" Duo whined  
  
"Duo calm down, the airport isn't that far away, and besides we've only been in the car for 5 minutes."  
  
"But I'm hungry, thirsty and I have to go to the potty!" Hilde merely rubbed his head gently.  
  
Those two seriously acted as if they were 10 year olds. Very immature and twisted. But then again, they could change personalities within a snap of your fingers, and they could act as if they were in their prime 40's with a philosophers book of knowledge. He would never understand them, all he knew was that they were the perfect pair and he only wished that one day, if he were to marry Relena, that they'd be exactly like them. Only without the immaturity but instead more sensibility.  
  
Duo was still whining to Hilde about his long list of issues, and Heero was beginning to wonder if he would even be able to survive the upcoming week in the mountains. Already they were getting on his nerves. But he continually told himself it would be good for him, and he would get to see Relena.  
  
But then again, a little contemplating on how to wreak havoc in the couples lives wouldn't hurt now would it?  
  
A.N- Okay you can go review now. Or I will hold Duo hostage with his braid and no one will ever see him again * laughs evilly *  
  



	2. Applestrudle and Swiss cheese!

Crazychickie4life: 'ello 'ello. I know it took me a long time to post this chapter, a full week, but I didn't realise how hard it is to juggle writing two stories at once, playing DDR and doing homework on top of it. Oh well, I'm NOT going to give up! I shall try harder. Especially since right now it's spring break so I'll try to get more out. Anyway I know this chapter isn't to eventful, but I'm getting there!  
  
Note: The chapter title doesn't really have any relation to the actual chapter, but I liked it so it's to bad! Anyway, I don't really know if Applestrudle originated in Switzerland, but just go along with it.  
  
Chapter 2: Applestrudle and Swiss cheese  
  
Relena woke up to find herself strapped into a seat. Panicking, she squirmed around, but realising that it was just a belt, she took it off and put the seat back into sitting position, instead of the reclined one she had just been in.  
  
This time she took her time to look around. To her left, Duo was sleeping, leaning against a small window, his mouth had a trail of drool coming down his face. A snore patch muffled his heavy snoring sound across his nose.  
  
She took note that when looking out the window, there were clouds and dark skies. The obvious meant that they were on an aeroplane.  
  
Relena gave a loud exasperated sigh. She wasn't supposed to be going on a vacation, she still had too much paper work to get down in her office. She also had a very important speech to prepare, and the conference was in a mere week. What would happen if she missed it all together? Or didn't have a good enough speech and lost? She began to feel panicked frustrated waves run through her and she hated the feeling.  
  
She then took her time to look to the left of her. Hilde sat with headphones on, blaring rock music evidently playing. She had her eyes closed, and was mouthing the lyrics, some of them didn't look to pretty though.  
  
On the far left of Hilde, the seat was empty, save for a magazine about guns. She immediately guessed that seat belonged to Heero.  
  
Relena felt the urge to kick something, hard. So she kicked the seat in front of her, luckily housing no occupants. Liking the feeling, she kicked harder and faster. She could hear the chair creak at in protest. After she had enough, and Hilde with her headphones on and now sending her a puzzled look, she pulled her legs back and sat as if nothing had happened.  
  
"So you're awake?" Hilde smiled  
  
"No duh, I just began a sleep walking, sleep talking thing while my eyes are open the whole time"  
  
Hilde rolled her eyes at that. "You know exactly what I meant missy, so do you wanna know where we're headed?"  
  
"Frankly not really. I have way to much to do, I want to go back home now." Relena replied coldly. Although Hilde was her best friend, she was beginning to hate the woman at the moment for tearing her away from her work.  
  
"Aaaah come on Relena. We worked so hard to plan this for you, you could at least pretend to be happy" Hilde had the saddest puppy face Relena had ever seen. Giving in, she finally asked.  
  
"Alright, where are we going?"  
  
"Switzerland! Home of applestrudle and Swiss cheese. Isn't it exciting? We're going to go skiing in the Alps. Plus, I heard they have really hot Swiss men!"  
  
"Hey!" Duo nearly shouted "What about me?"  
  
"Oh Duo, you know you're my baby. I'd never leave you" Hilde winked playfully at Relena, sending a silent message that would get Duo riled up, but them laughing.  
  
"If anyone touches you, I'll beat them up" Duo said satisfied.  
  
Hilde only smirked and leaned over Relena, Duo doing the same, and they kissed right in front of her face. Relena literally felt the need to get a thing of popcorn and just sit and eat it, since the two didn't look as if they'd break apart soon.  
  
Relena was extremely jealous of the pair. They were unbelievably romantic. She was saved from many hours more of kissy faces, by none other then her object of desire. Heero cleared his throat, and the kissing contest ceased.  
  
He took his seat and looked over at Relena. Studying her. Relena felt a small shiver go down her spine.  
  
"Are you sleepy anymore?" Heero asked.  
  
"No, I think I'm good. I have now been informed of the fact that we are headed to Switzerland. Why may I ask, was I dragged from my job and on a plane to Switzerland!?" she practically yelled.  
  
"Because we all think that you need a break from your hectic life. And we also think you need some men to have a little fun with. You know how many of them would kill to have one date with you? You're going to meet some men on those ski slopes if it kills me!" Hilde stated happily.  
  
Heero glared at Hilde, obviously angry. Relena felt joy in the fact that he didn't like the prospect of her finding another man to go after.  
  
So she smiled at Hilde. Maybe, she wasn't able to finish her occupation work, but maybe she could instead work on getting Heero. Liking the idea, she spent the rest of the plane ride thinking of ways to get Heero.  
  
After the plane had landed about 6 hours later, they all gathered their luggage. Hilde had even gone as far to have snuck into Relena's room when she was at work, and pick out all her clothes for her. When they got to their hotel room however, Relena discovered that her so called thoughtful friend was quite evil. She had chosen the most revealing clothing she could find.  
  
And of course, Hilde and Duo shared a room, while Heero and Relena shared the adjoining room. It was very convenient that when Hilde had booked the rooms at the mountain side lodge, that there were only two vacancies on such short notice. Although Relena couldn't complain that they had to share a room, although it was embarrassing, she could be mad at the fact that there was only one King sized bed. And it happened to be a water bed at that.  
  
Heero had unpacked his clothes rather fast, and was now furiously typing away at his laptop. Relena, while unpacking her things, contemplated on why she was not allowed to do work, and yet another workaholic was allowed to do his work on vacation time.  
  
"Heero, how come you can do work but I can't?" she asked the very question on her mind  
  
"Because, I'm doing this for your safety. Lucky for us this hotel is very much secure."  
  
Relena nodded, not caring about her safety at the moment. But she had another question etching at her mind.  
  
"Heero, what are we going to do about our sleeping arrangements?"  
  
"I'll take the coach, and you can take the bed." He stated it so simply, that it bothered her. Was he offended with the fact that he might actually have to share a bed with her!?  
  
"No that's alright, I'll take the coach, you can have the bed."  
  
"Relena don't do this. You're taking the bed and I'll take the coach." "Why?"  
  
"Because you're a princess and you deserve better then the coach"  
  
She glared at him and stormed out of the room. Just because she had some royal blood, did not mean that she had to be treated like a frail doll. She didn't even want to see what he would do on the ski hill. Not let her ski at all? Carry her the whole way while he skied? She could see it now 'Relena, your feet are too delicate to put in those heavy boots and ski down the hill. You might break into a sweat'.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
Heero looked after her angry form. He knew that sounded very discriminative, and he hadn't meant to say it, but it just popped out. When it came to Relena, he didn't think before he talked.  
  
He knew she was offended with him. He needed to think of a way to get on her good side again. After all, Duo and Hilde were the ones who dragged them out here, and he needed Relena on his side if they were to go up against the 'big kids'.  
  
She seemed mad at the fact that she could not sleep on the coach, and that he claimed she could not sleep there because she was a princess. So how was he going to make her happy? He didn't want to have her sleep on a coach and him on a bed, that to him was disrespectful. But she wouldn't let him sleep on the coach either. So the only way it was going to work, was if they both slept on the bed together. As much as he didn't mind, he couldn't help but wonder if Relena even cared for him at all. After all, he was a soldier and she was a white dove. They came from opposite ends of the universe, and yet he was attracted to her. She was beautiful, smart, cunning. Everything he wanted, she was.  
  
So, he rushed out after her and grabbed her arm before she could go any further.  
  
"Fine, we'll both share the bed."  
  
Relena smiled and walked back into the room. It was already very late in Switzerland, and they were both suffering from jet lag. They flopped onto the bed and fell asleep. All through the night, although it was unknown to them, they had inched closer and closer. And they would find that when they were to wake up early in the morning by the giggles of Duo and Hilde, they would find that Relena had somehow managed in Heero's arms and he had wrapped his arms around her tight, chin on top of her head.  
  
A.N Teehee, a little bit of romance there. Okay guys you can go review now! Everyone that reviews will get a kiss from Heero * of course, it'll only be a blown kiss, not an actual one on the cheek or lips, and did I forget to mention that you won't be able to see him blow you guys a kiss because he is currently locked up in his own 'cage' in my home * Just kidding, that's only in my dreams. Now seriously, go and review! 


	3. Intuition

Crazychickie4life: Hey guys! For all those who don't know yet, my computer crashed earlier this week, and I lost EVERYTHING! So now I have to use my brothers computer any time I want to go online or type something up. Sad isn't it? ;____;. Anyway, I haven't put as much effort as usual into this next chapter, but I hope you guys will forgive me. I'll try way harder for the next one *scouts honor!* . Anyway, enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 3:Intuition  
  
Heero and Relena woke up in their unknown comfortable position to Duo and Hilde's giggles.  
  
"See, I told you it was a great idea to get adjoining rooms!" said Hilde as she clicked away at her camera, the flash blinding the pair.  
  
Immediately Relena and Heero detached each other from their arms, both had contained a light blush on their cheeks, Relena more then Heero though. Heero then glared at the contraption known as a camera and thought of ways he could take it out of Hilde's hand, while Hilde had images of things she could get while blackmailing Heero and Relena.  
  
"Well sleepy heads, it's time to get up and hit the ski hill!" Said Duo.  
  
"But, I don't have anything to wear for skiing" Said Relena "Possibly because I was dragged here with no say in the matter. I didn't even get to pack anything" Relena gave an intimidating glare at the rooms occupants.  
  
"Don't worry Relena, I packed all your things for you. I even took the liberty of buying all your ski gear for you." Hilde smiled at Relena, and she merely rolled her eyes. Good trusty Hilde...she wondered what kind of clothing awaited her in her suitcase.  
  
Dreading the moment, she decided it was now or never. She got out of the safe comfort of the bed and headed towards a suitcase at the corner of the room, that had her name written all over it...literally. Duo must have taken the use of fabric markers to his head, because he had in large, bold, high lighter green wrote her name all over the large black suitcase. *previously----- Image of Duo with an insane smile on his face , marker in hand, admiring his work of 'art'*  
  
Relena sighed and opened it, expecting the worse...and of course, she was not disappointed to find skimpy clothing and lingerie. Most of the clothes in the suitcase were things that she would only wear in the privacy of her own home, and never dreamed of putting them on public display. She merely kept the clothes as a sense of normality to bring her wilder half into view instead of the workaholic, prim princess that she was considered.  
  
Digging deeper into the suitcase she found border snow pants, that unfortunately for her, did not look all that comfortable or warm, they looked more for show, they were white with a pink stripe along the sides . She then found a matching jacket that swore that the jacket could keep out the cold of -30 degrees or more, but when she put it on, she highly doubted that was the truth. Looking further into the suitcase, she was happy to find that Hilde had done at least one thing right. She found a pair of good goggles, and proper winter gloves with fleece lining. She also was happy to find a hat.....of course it was pink and white as well.  
  
"Oh and here are your skis" Smiled Hilde. The skis were really nice, they were white with pink of course, and she had two white ski poles. Her boots were baby pink. She would never understand why Hilde decided to coordinate her outfit this way, in fact she thought that mad her look more of a snob because she had managed to spend a lot of money to obviously look good and matched. She also wondered why Hilde had decided on the colors white and pink...did she want her to look like a cream sickle? (A.N....A popsicle...a yummy popsicle __ )  
  
"Well get dressed guys, We have to get going! It's only 4:30 Swiss time and 9 hours earlier back home!"  
  
Relena yawned, still only half awake, and picked up her clothes. She also hunted in her suitcase and found a few sweaters that would serve as layers to keep her partially warm. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Of course she had skied several times in her life with her father when he had been alive, and she had also skied during some fund-raises way back a few years earlier. There was no issue of whether or not she was skilled, but she just felt as if something were going to happen.  
  
She was then hurried into the bathroom by Hilde, and she dressed quickly. When she was finished putting on her outfit, she hobbled outside. The snow suit made her feel as if she were a big puff ball with legs. Heero looked at her as if he were about to laugh, but she saw him keep it under control, as he took his turn in the bathroom. She stuck her tongue out after him and then waited to be called upon by the two 'children' known as Hilde and Duo.  
  
Approximately ten minutes later, Heero and Relena were rushed out of the room and hustled into an awaiting vehicle, that had magically already accumulated their ski equipment.  
  
When they arrived at a large mountain, they got out, and carried their equipment to a lodge. Inside, Hilde talked to a clerk behind a desk, and a few minutes later they had two male ski instructors at their beck and call. Both were handsome blondes with tanned skin. According to the clerk, they spoke broken English, but the girls did not mind due to their handsome features.  
  
Heero gave a disapproving scoff at the pair, and Duo glared as if they had already swept Hilde off her feet and were taking his 'precious' away from him.  
  
"Sorry guys, but we had to get some instructors, our skiing may be a little bit rusty." smiled Hilde  
  
"Hn. I can ski perfectly fine without these two with us." Heero said. "Yeah" agreed Duo  
  
"Well then why don't you two go ski somewhere for the day while these two re-teach us how to ski." said Relena. For once, she actually didn't mind Hilde's meddling in her life. These two men were 'pretty', and although she was in love with Heero, she was still free and single, and he wasn't coming after her any time soon.  
  
"No!" Heero said a little to quickly, causing Relena to get a little suspicious. He seemed worried with the prospect, and his face bore a slight blush as Relena's gaze was on him. "I mean, for all we know they could be out here trying to murder you." He then mumbled something under his breath that sounded oddly like "Or one of them could try and take you away from me". Relena shook off what she thought she heard him say. Of course, she was only hearing what she wanted to hear, not what he had actually said.  
  
Hilde ushered the pair over and they introduced themselves as brothers.  
  
"I am Hans and this is my brother Frans." The first one stated. "You beautiful vimin *translation : women* are here to ski no?" asked Frans  
  
The girls giggled, and the guys sent death glares at the other males. But the two didn't even seem to notice, as they were too wrapped up in flirting with the girls.  
  
"Yes we are here to ski." said Relena  
  
The guys rolled their eyes. Why would the stupid males ask such a question. Of course they were there to ski, what were they supposed to do? Swim?  
  
"Vell, shall we be going?" asked Hans  
  
The two each extended an arm to one of the girls. Hans and Hilde walked off arm in arm, while Relena and Frans walked arm in arm beside them. They all marched off and to a chair lift, Duo and Heero not far behind, scowling.  
  
The two paid close attention to the two that now had their women by the arms. Well Relena wasn't Heero's but he had planned on making her his. Jealousy arose in both Heero and Duo as the two Swiss men told a joke and the girls laughed.  
  
On the chair lift, they found out that the chair only held four at a time. In other words, Relena, Hilde and the two jerks attempting to sweep them off their feet, all were on one chair and out of reach of a steaming Duo and Heero.  
  
"If that Hans lays one finger on my wife I'll murder him" said a seething Duo.  
  
"And if Frans tries to touch Relena...I mean kill her...I'll kill him!" said Heero while patting a pocket in his jacket where there was a hidden gun. He had managed to get it through customs, a trick he learned a while back.  
  
"Are you saying that your just as jealous as I am?" asked Duo innocently. Heero then took the liberty of bonking him on the head. *now swirly eyed Duo @___@ *.  
  
"No" said Heero instantly. But Duo of course knew better, Duo always figured out Heero.  
  
"I know man, this is painful, and the girls are doing this on purpose I bet. I still don't understand why Hilde is doing this to me, I mean we are married. What the heck is she planning on doing? I can see why Relena is doing it though, she probably finds them so attractive, the stupid blokes, and would probably go out with Frans right away, maybe even sleep with him..."  
  
"Are you implying that Relena is a....." Heero growled while giving Duo an evil look.  
  
"No! I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying that Relena is in love with you, oh if your wondering Hilde told me, and you aren't showing her that you're interested in her, so she might just quit on you and go after this Frans guy. She did give you enough chances in the past, you have to admit that, and all you ever do is shut the poor girl down."  
  
Heero hated to admit it, but Duo was right. He hadn't even given her the slightest chance with him, not because he didn't love her, but because he found himself to be unworthy of her. But he would rather be with her right now, then allow an idiotic Swiss man (A.N, I'm not discriminating against the Swiss. Trust me I wouldn't, my mom is Swiss so I have lots of Swiss relatives. I've even been to the country a few times...nice place...excellent chocolate. But Heero is mad, so he needs to let some of his anger out, and mainly the Swiss at the moment) to enter her life and take her away from him.  
  
The two looked around, Switzerland was a beautiful country, and when they were on the mountain and on the chair lift, they could see just how wonderful it was. The mountain was covered in fresh, deep snow, and the sky was still dark because it was morning, and flurries began to fall from the dark clouds above.  
  
Heero began to feel a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if something were going to happen soon but he couldn't figure it out. Shrugging it off, he watched as the chair lifts stop was coming nearer and they were almost at the top of the hill and ready to ski down..  
  
A.N. I know that this chapter was shorter then most, but I'm still sad from the fact that my compy is crashed, and I can't think of anything good to write....until now that is. The action shall begin by next chapter. I hope you guys found this chapter some what entertaining, I feel like I'm writing at a younger style then I could (not using big words, proper sentences blah blah), but my style changed somewhat for this story...I think it makes it more fun. Anyway REVIEW REVIEW! 


	4. A kawaii moment

Crazychickie4life: Hey all! I'm sorry that I have not updated in * counting * approximately 2 weeks. *bows on hands and knees* Please forgive me! I had lots of homework assignments to complete, and I was sad that my friends left for a week on a sailing trip ;____; . But that's okay because they're coming back tomorrow! Anyway, I am pleased with how many of you reviewed, I appreciate it very much! Now go on and read the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 4: A Kawaii Moment  
  
"Vell girls, Ve are going to start with da simple basics of skiing." Stated Frans Happily. The group were filed off to one side of the top of the hill, there skis pointing up the hill on a slant, so they would not go zooming down.  
  
"Ven you ski, never point your skis straight ahead. You vill possibly gain much momentum and then slam into a tree. Now Ve don't want that now do ve"  
  
Hans then began to put in his two cent knowledge of skiing as well. "Ven going down ze hill, go across and den turn your skis so you face di other side of ze hill. Then repeat the process" Hans smiled and then showed them a quick demonstration. His curves along the hill very smooth, he looked as if he had been skiing for years. "That is what is called......" He tried to find a word for it, but struggled. Finally the word came to his mind, and he held up his finger in exclamation "Carving! You would call it carving".  
  
Duo and Heero rolled their eyes at the men.  
  
"Now, ven going down zi hill, you use dese shticks for balance" He held up a ski pole for them to see. He then proceeded to show them how to use them while going down the hill. The girls of course, were clearly interested and occasionally would ask questions. Duo and Heero however, were not amused and were beginning to despise the Swiss men when they moved to show the girls how to use the poles, they were, in their opinion, to close in proximity to the women they loved.  
  
"Now ven you want to shtop, you must make a ting called a pizza." Frans stated proudly, as if this were the most important thing in the world. He showed them by bringing his ski points together and then the other part of the ski's went outwards so it looked like a triangle ( Pizza / \ It looks like a slice of pizza. Easy to remember.)  
/ \  
  
"Ve also have a stop known as di hockey stop. Da hockey stop is like so." stated Hans. He then went down a foot or so down the slope, and then abruptly turned his ski's to the side, parallel to the left side of the hill, and then brought his right foot together with the left. "See it make noise like hockey skates" he smiled. (A.N Sorry guys if you don't understand that, but I tried to explain it as best as I could ^__^ )  
  
"Can we ski now?" asked an exasperated Duo. Hilde slapped him on the arm and sent an apologetic glance at the two Swiss men, but they were still smiling like idiots, they obviously had not cared, or heard the remark.  
  
"Yes. Ve shall ski!" Duo and Heero began their way down the hill, obviously though, they had not paid enough attention to their instructors, for every few minutes, they went tumbling into trees, went to fast and bumped into someone, or just plain fell over. The girls on the other hand were quite successful. They had all made it to the bottom of the hill at one piece, except for Duo and Heero whom were suffering from many bruises and scratches, as well as a damaged ego. The Swiss men had beat them at something that they should be able to master easily. Besides they had gone through war, they highly doubted the highly unintelligent Swiss men had even had to see a gun fire.  
  
Scowling the two glared at their new found competition.  
  
"Ve shall go to much more difficult hill now. Yah?" Frans questioned, glancing at the girls.  
  
Hilde and Relena nodded their heads in excitement, and set off for the chair lift once more. This time, there were people piling into the resort, and more skiers. Relena, Hilde, Frans and Hans all shared the chair lift again, while Duo and Heero prepared to be on their own on the next available chair. They were of course sadly mistaken. A mother with her 8 year old son joined them on the chair, Heero sat beside the young boy, while Duo and the mother occupied the outer seats. The whole way up, Heero had to keep in his already rising temper, as the young boy poked and prodded at him. He stuck his grubby little hands in Heero's hair and yanked, and then moved on to tug on his cheeks. His mother seemed unaware of the mischief her son was creating, and was staring at the glorious view. Heero vowed he would hurt Duo as soon as he got off the chair lift because he was snickering at Heero under his breath.  
  
In any normal situation, if a man had dared to annoy him in such a way that the boy was, then he would have no problem murdering him. But this was an eight year old brat, and he vowed to never kill a child unless absolutely necessary. So he put up with the child, his death glares not intimidating the young boy in the least. And the mother was too off in lala land to even hear him ask her to take her son off of him.  
  
When they finally reached the top, they were greeted by the site of Frans arm wrapped around Relena's waist, and Han's around Hilde. Relena gave a concerned look to Heero and gently placed her finger on his cheek.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, seeing the bright color of pink his skin was.  
  
"Nothing" Heero said icily, he was angry at the brat for playing with his skin and hair, and for Frans for even daring to put his arm around Relena. Relena looked taken-a-back, and gave a questioning hurt look his way.  
  
But before Heero could even say anything to the poor confused woman, he was stopped by Frans. "Ve shall continue to go up ze mountain. Ya?" 'That blasted man!' Heero thought angrily.  
  
They yet again went up a chair lift, same groupings as before only this time Heero and Duo were placed beside an elderly woman wearing a one piece, high lighter orange snowsuit. She then went on to explain why she wore such a bright color (apparently it was because she once was lost on Mount Everest and they had to come and save her, but because she had worn a white snowsuit, they had not found her for days. So she miraculously survived without any supplied oxygen, food, water or shelter. It was also obviously a lie). Then she brought out a wallet from one of her many pockets, and showed her all of her grandchildren, naming them all, giving a long description and telling them their ages. Heero and Duo could already tell this was going to be a long day.  
  
When they had tried to ignore the elderly woman in hopes of brushing her off, she had sensed it and merely poked them both until they turned their full attention back to her. She was a very stubborn lady.  
  
At the end of the ride, they got off as quickly as possible, the woman not far behind them.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you later..lover boy" She winked at Heero and flicked her frayed grey hair out of her extremely wrinkled face. Of course Relena, Hilde and the Hans and Frans both had seen the whole scene, only adding more embarrassment to Heero.  
  
"So I see you go for older vimin now do you?" asked Frans. "Then I tink you won't mind when I steal your beautiful Relena avay from you."  
  
Heero began to boil with anger and flashed the most dangerous look he had ever mustered towards Frans, and yet again it seemed as if he had not noticed. Heero wanted to kill the idiotic man more and more, every passing second that went by.  
  
Relena however, to Heero's dismay, was blushing mildly and looking away from the two.  
  
"Well I guess we better get started now huh?" She asked  
  
They all made their way to an intermediate trail, and began the long journey back down the mountain. Duo and Heero were beginning to improve on their skiing, but Duo still had crashed a few times into nearby trees. Heero had been fine, until he had been tripped. He swore it had been Frans, who had skied near him the whole way down. Heero swore he had seen the man stick out his ski, and that's when Heero went flying. He could not control where he was going, and he had managed to somehow point his skis in Relena's direction, who was currently not paying attention to those behind her, and was innocently skiing ahead. But to her shock, Heero had rammed into her, bringing them into a tumble, over the side of the hill and through the uncleared forested area. Heero's automatic reaction was to protect Relena, so as they tumbled down, he brought her towards him and wrapped his arms around her shielding her from the blasts of snow coming from all sides of his skidding skis. When they had reached the bottom of the hill, they were a jumbled mess of limbs. Heero carefully looked down at Relena who was underneath him.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked her  
  
"Yeah" she said with a blush, which he found more then adorable.  
  
"I'm sorry I bumped into you, but I think I was tripped."  
  
"Tripped?"  
  
"That's what I said"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Why are you letting him touch you?" he mumbled, suddenly finding the tree nearby very interesting.  
  
"What do you mean?" Relena asked softly while glancing up at him.  
  
But before he could give an answer, he heard the voice he least wanted to hear. Frans was calling for the two a little distance away. Heero however, did not feel like getting off of Relena just yet. He wanted Frans to see that she was his and not Frans's.  
  
Relena looked up at Heero, and then she finally realized what their current position was. Even more of a blush popped onto her rosy cheeks and she glanced away from Heero. Heero only grabbed her chin in his hands and leaned down a bit. Letting their warm breath mingle, and they were looking eye to eye at each other.  
  
"Why do you let him touch you?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know" She whispered.  
  
Heero dipped down and placed a small kiss on her lips, but as soon as he was about to depart from her, Relena pushed her hands into his hair and pulled his head down to hers. She then began kissing him fully, their tongues battling. They were stopped by Frans of course, as he cleared his throat.  
  
Relena and Heero let their swollen lips rest and they looked up at him.  
  
"I'm glad I have found you two!" He said with false happiness, which Heero could detect from a mile away. Heero got off of Relena and the two stood up. Heero stood partly in front of Relena, as if he were protecting her from Frans. The two males began a staring contest that said loud and clear 'she's mine'. Only Heero would not let a stranger take Relena from him.  
  
The staring contest was broken however, when Frans was toppled over by Duo, who had gone to fast down the hill and happened to trip onto Frans. Heero secretly thanked him with a smirk.  
  
Relena was still unfazed by the whole thing, and only clung onto Heero's arm while her head snuggled into his shoulder.  
  
Maybe the whole trip hadn't been such a bad idea after all.  
  
"I think it's time for some hot chocolate!" Hilde declared as she skidded to a halt beside Relena.  
  
A.N....a kawaii moment between Heero and Relena ^__^. Anywho, next chapter I should have a kawaii moment between Duo and Hilde, so don't worry your pretty little heads. It shall be done. After all, they are an important couple! Look for the next chapter hopefully sooner then later! REVIEW REVIEW now! I have my secret police, that Stalin lent me after he died that will hunt you down and exile you to Siberia! (Russian history) *only kidding, does not own the secret police, never knew Stalin, never wanted to. Don't own GW either *is sad * * 


	5. Warning: Tipsiness, Ricola and Barney do...

Crazychickie4life: Kay all! I know that it's been a while since I've updated but I have my reasons, anyway, I think I've made up for it for my attempts at funny -ness (wonders if that is a word). In fact my insane ideas have made myself even laugh.......I know crazy huh? Anyway, read on!!  
  
P.S- I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar errors made in this chapter, I really needed to update so I wrote as best as I could with only 3 hours of sleep last night! Pretty please forgive me! puts on sad puppy dog face.....come on you know it's irresistible!.......at least try to accept it! exasperated .....you guys make me sad pouts in a corner  
  
Chapter 5:Warning! Tipsiness, Ricola and Barney don't mix!  
  
"Wow this is great hot chocolate!" Hilde said happily as she sipped at her mug.  
  
"Umm Hilde, that's spiked" said Duo  
  
"Oh, I know" Hilde said as she tossed the hot chocolate, loaded with baley's into her already warm and fuzzy throat Hilde stared starry eyed out of the skiing lodge's restaurant window, murmuring something about jumping off the balcony and into the large snow pile underneath. Duo became partially scared that the alcohol was affecting her brain again.  
  
"But you see, after you and your buddy over there decided to be-rid us of our ski instructor's I decided to fuzz up my mind so I won't focus on my anger so I can enjoy our day of skiing, before we go home and I kick your ass."  
  
"Cheers to that" Relena said as she clunked her mug against Hilde's.  
  
"Oh by the way hun, don't think you're left off the hook. But I do love you!" Relena said happily, a scary grin on her face and her eyes were closed and in a line (Japanese style like this— . But if you still have issues picturing it, I suggest you go to , enter the whole thing, click on the red button 'first time here' watch the cartoon, and then click on 'strongbad emails'. From there scroll down the list until you get to Japanese cartoon. It's funny, I promise!)  
  
Heero almost backed away, scared for the first time in his life, scenarios played in his mind...what would she do to him?  
  
"Watch out for kareoke .torture" Hilde advised. Heero gave her a confused look, which Hilde shrugged off and began reloading her mug with baley's. Relena soon followed after downing her mugful.  
  
"Ummm girls, I think you should quit that." Duo said.  
  
"NO!" the girls shouted angrily in unison. The guys instantly backed down and kept quiet as the girls finished their drinking and their insane laughing sessions.  
  
By the time they had all made their way out of the lodge, girls insisting they weren't drunk, ski boots on, goggles, gloves, scarves and hats all in place, mother nature had decided to snow harder and the guys had suggested to the girls that they pack up and head home for the day, their gut instincts telling them to do so. But of course the girls firmly said that they were not going anywhere until they had skied the back of the mountain at least once that day, and of course they were still rambling on about how it would be safer if they had not fired their instructors. This of course, flared the guys anger, so they decided to take the girls on and prove that they were ten times better then the Swiss dorks and could navigate just as well. In other word's, their ego's had taken over their minds. But what they didn't realize was that a life changing experience lay in await for them as they made their way up the chair lift that would take them to the back portion of the mountain.  
  
"Okay let's go....umm....that way!" Duo said, pointing to the trail on the right. The sign that signaled the level of skill necessary to go on it, was black with a diamond in the middle. They had all been so wrapped up in skiing that they hadn't even paid much attention to the signs. Right where they had come off, had a sign that read in English, which color meant what:  
  
Green: easy Blue: moderate Black: difficult Black Diamond: Extremely difficult  
  
They had chosen the hardest trail, and they realized it as soon as they began to ski and went flying down the first of many steep hills, that were literally 90 degrees. But of course, Relena and Hilde appeared to be having a blast, their lives in obvious danger due to their alcohol consumption , were completely factored out as they laughed while going down as if it were a fun ride at an amusement park.  
  
"Wheeeeee!" cried Hilde as she just barely missed a tree.  
  
"Teehee, this is like a roller coaster ride!" Relena called out as she jumped off of a large snow pile.  
  
"Relena!" Heero shouted, truly scared for her life. But of course being the unskilled skier that he was, he couldn't catch up to her, and already he was going at break neck speed.  
  
"Hilde!" Duo yelled at Hilde, the same thoughts spurred through his mind as Heero.  
  
Finally, as if it were nothing difficult to do, Hilde and Relena stopped in unison at the top of an awaiting hill and whispered secretly to each other. Cautiously Heero and Duo approached them, scared that they would run off like animals again.  
  
But of course, the girls were very tipsy and under heavy influence from the alcohol, and the guys had to wonder just how strong the Baley's had been, because they shrieked as loud as they could, nearly popping the guys ear drums, a simple word 'Ricola'. The word was so random, but completely deadly. After the girls collapsed onto the snow, they became oblivious to the sound of thunder. Well actually, it was far from thunder, Heero immediately recognized it as an avalanche, having at least researched some of the hazards on mountains prior to there excursion had taken place. He was secretly glad that he had for once listened to Sally Poe's insistent nagging to take precautions before the event took place.  
  
Heero could see the fast moving pile of snow rushing in a wave the size of a tsunami down the mountain, coming closer to them by the second. Within seconds he had Relena in his arms and Duo trailing behind him with Hilde in his arms. The girls were still giggling insanely and it was slightly creeping Heero out. They skied as fast as possible down the hill, all the while Heero was keeping an eye out for a shelter of some sort that they could hide in until the wave of snow flew past them. There was no way they were going to make it to the bottom of the hill in time to get out of the oncoming disasters way.  
  
Finally Heero spotted what appeared to be just a low cliff covered in snow, and Heero guessed it would be the best thing for safety until the avalanche passed over top of them. Throwing off his skies and Relena's, Duo followed suit with Hilde, the guys pulled the girls with them as far back into the base of the cliff as possible and they waited.  
  
Relena and Hilde stared at each other and giggled, high fiving each other they both said at the same time "score!"  
  
Heero was beginning to think that he would never allow Relena to touch a single drop of alcohol again in her life, the stupidity that the evil liquid brought to her body was too much for him to watch. "Is snow going to flop down?" Asked Hilde childishly as she latched herself onto Duo. Duo sent a quizzical look Heero's way and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Flop down?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah! Flop down. Like this!" She said and demonstrated by sitting on her knees and then shocking Duo by literally jumping onto his chest and bowling him over.  
  
"I guess so" was his only response as the rumbling became louder and it was clear that within seconds the snow would blast over top of them.  
  
Heero hoped that the rock shelter would be strong enough to withstand the blast of the strong snow, and he tugged Relena into his arms tighter, pushing her head so that it was pressed into his chest and shielded from any oncoming snow.  
  
The snow eventually passed over top and thankfully, did not come to meet them underneath the rock cliff, but it did enclose them in from all sides, and the snow was a shade of ice blue and freezing cold to the touch.  
  
"I'm cold!" complained Hilde  
  
"Me too!" whined Relena  
  
The guys didn't even hesitate to pull them as close as possible to their body heats and cuddle them in half amusement.  
  
"Duo?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Yeah babe?"  
  
"I wuv you!" Hilde attacked Duo with wet sloppy kisses on the cheeks and Duo having enough of her childlike actions, stopped her and smothered her mouth with his, kissing her passionately, for a while forgetting the circumstances.  
  
Although Hilde seemed to be care free and laid back in the situation while intoxicated by alcohol, the situation was having a completely different effect on Relena. She crawled to the snow blocking there way out and touched it cautiously, prodding it here and there. And then she began to attempt digging her way through the snowy walls. But of course, either she was just to weak to break through the snow, or it really was that strong, she couldn't even make a tiny hole in the wall and that obviously distressed her greatly, because the next thing she did was cry.  
  
"I'm gonna die! We're trapped forever!" she sobbed miserably.  
  
"Relena we're not going to die, I'm sure the snow will melt soon, and I'll even try to dig us out with Duo later" Heero assured her. But he himself was not quite certain if that was true or not, but he had to try and calm her nerves other wise she would possibly shut down emotionally.  
  
"It's all Barney's fault!" she cried, while rocking herself back and forth.  
  
"Barney?" he asked  
  
"Mhhmmm. The big evil purple dinosaur with the green spots! He visited me in my dreams a while ago and he said....sob...he said that he was gonna trap me in a cage and feed me to a wild patch of furby's! This is the cage I just know it, and he's going to sick a furby on me soon!" The scary thing about her saying all that was that she actually sounded as if she truly believed it.  
  
"Relena.....Barney is a t.v character and furby's are harmless children's toys that talk." Heero assured her. But Relena looked totally convinced that her theory was correct and her eyes widened.  
  
"Heero, you work for Barney don't you!?" she sounded completely panicked.  
  
"No, there is no Barney Relena!"  
  
"That's what they all say!" she said in a very ghostly voice. Heero was officially scared for her mentality.  
  
And with that, Relena moved herself to the other side of the Cliff where Duo and Hilde were obliviously sucking each other's faces off , a.k.a kissing like crazy, and rocked back and forth, chanting loudly over and over 'I hate you, you hate me, let's team up and kill Barney.....' all the while keeping an eye out on him just in case he decided to move.  
  
Heero sighed heavily, this was going to be a long night, obviously they weren't going anywhere, and obviously the alcohol's effects would last until at least morning. Heero only hoped that Duo and Hilde would quit they're antics soon, or else he had a feeling that he would be traumatized for life by witnessing the two do a strip show right in front of him and Relena. So he set to work on his mission to pry the two apart.  
  
Crazychickie4life: Well guys, I hope that you liked that chapter, it was full of random and stupidness, but that just makes it more of a comedy heh? Anywho go on and review or Barney will be visiting your dreams cough I mean nightmares cough tonight! - 


	6. 1 kiss, 2 kiss, 3 kiss, floor!

Chapter 6: 1 kiss, 2 kiss, 3 kiss, floor!  
  
Crazychickie4life:well guys, I can't believe I wrote this chapter. It's very interesting....it makes me laugh! BEWARE....craziness is coming your way.  
  
P.S. I dedicate this chapter to my good friends Nahc-Oken and Yami Kitsune (names undisclosed). Heehee.....you probably didn't expect me to write something like this  
  
Unfortunately Heero's attempts were fruitless. If he pried Hilde and Duo apart for an instant, and physically moved one to the other side of the cliffs shelter, the other would race over to the stolen one and pounce them. The lip locking went on again from there. Heero had given up at the 10th time, and instead of continuing the impossible , began building a wall made of snow to act as a barrier between the two love birds, and the delirious woman beside him, and himself.  
  
Relena had finally passed out cold about half an hour before Heero was halfway done the wall of snow. She had continued to keep a close eye on him (still thinking he worked for Barney and was out to get her), and the events of the day finally caught up with her, the result was her slumped form on the snowy ground. And now finally with the final touches, the wall was almost complete (A.N. the cave is lacking height...mentioned it earlier but you might have forgotten. pulls out measuring stick It is approximately 1m and 15cm high 8-) ) Satisfied that for now the wall was good enough (he could just see the tops of Hilde and Duo's head), he decided to take a short break. Squatting over Relena, he noticed that she was shivering ever so slightly, so he lay next to her and gathered her into his arms. Squeezing her tight, he only hoped that it was enough to keep her warm. He would gladly offer her his own jacket if the circumstances were any different, but he was a mechanical thinker, and already knew that he would suffer great consequences if he were to let himself freeze. (A.k.a -(this is a Duo quip moment on Heero) Heero's worst fear is to get sick, and miss work. Apparently no one can do the job like he can, and it is unacceptable for someone to even dream of missing work, when work is your life. duo whispers to Hilde That guy needs a social life...or a girl.....end of whispering)  
  
"Mmmm teddy bear" Relena said in a childish voice when she was wrapped in the warmth of Heero. Unconsciously, she curled her gloved fingers onto Heero's jacket, pulling him closer, but not to gently either. Then an unexpected thing happened, which creeped Heero out very much, Relena began nibbling on his jacket, as if she were a small child sucking on her blanket. Heero blushed, highly embarrassed, and began his job of prying Relena off of him, and in the process woke her up.  
  
"I was having a good dream" she complained  
  
"Relena.....you were sucking on my jacket..." Heero said, still too shocked.  
  
"I did not!" retorted Relena  
  
"Yeah....you actually did...." Heero pointed to the wet patch on his jacket.  
  
Relena looked at it, examined it, and then turned her head abruptly.  
  
"I would NEVER do something like that. What do you think I am, a baby?" Every inch of her voice told Heero she was unsure, but was attempting to cover it up with anger.  
  
"Relena its okay, I don't mind" He assured her.  
  
"I do NOT suck on peoples clothes!" she said in a dangerously low voice.  
  
"Alright. I believe you" Heero said carefully.  
  
"Damn straight" Relena replied.  
  
"So how are you feeling now?" Heero asked.  
  
"A little woozy, I had a lot to drink."  
  
"Has your 'barney' moment passed?" Relena just gave him a questioning look. Heero sighed.  
  
"Never mind, lets just make a pact here. Please, when we go skiing, don't ever get drunk again. In fact, it might be better if you never consume alcohol unless your safe and sound inside the mansion, or a friends house. Deal?"  
  
"My head hurts right now, and I can't think straight, so I'll just say sure for now"  
  
"So......why is there a wall of snow here? And where is Hilde and Duo?" As if on cue, the two came crashing through Heero's make-shift wall, much to his disappointment (he thought he had built it stronger).  
  
"Things got a little hot and heavy over there, so I decided to block them out" Heero said simply.  
  
Hilde and Duo, fortunately, were still fully clothed, but they had quite a bit of color in their cheeks and were panting, all signs pointed to the obvious.  
  
"So how's the progress going....with getting us out that is?" Duo asked. Hilde still had the full effects of her alcohol consumption, and was giggling non stop.  
  
"Hilde, could you please be quiet?" Relena asked while clutching at her head. Hilde stared at Relena, and broke out into an even louder fit of giggles, pointing at something over top of Relena's head. Relena only had enough time to look up before a pile of snow fell from the top of the already to small cliff, and landed on top of her, covering her in snow.  
  
"Snowman!" called out Hilde while covering her mouth to hide her giggles...which unfortunately didn't work.  
  
Relena glared at her, then began brushing off the snow. Then, without warning, she jumped Hilde and began punching her in the stomach (Relena can't hit hard, so Hilde barely feels a thing), while Hilde just laughed at her....fueling Relena's anger more.  
  
"You....."  
  
Punch  
  
"Are..."  
  
Punch  
  
"A pain..."  
  
Punch  
  
"In my butt!"  
  
punch  
  
"Relena...I love you!" Hilde smiled  
  
"ARGHHHH!" Relena screamed. "You drive me crazy!"  
  
"Crazy in love?" Hilde asked, while crawling towards Relena slowly.  
  
Both men looked at Hilde like she was insane.  
  
"Heero help!" Relena yelped. Heero took that as a sign to jump in front of Relena and if necessary, fend off Hilde. The last thing he needed to add to this already mad ski trip, was for Hilde to molest Relena.  
  
"Hilde honey, I thought you were straight" Duo said dumbly.  
  
"Oh I am, but who says one can't be curious?" she said playfully while keeping her eyes on Relena, who was now cowering behind Heero.  
  
"Duo control her!" Relena whimpered.  
  
"Don't be shy Relena, I know you want me" Hilde said, moving closer by the second. "You innocent types are always the best. Your just too adorable!" Hilde giggled.  
  
"Heero!" Relena clung onto the back of Heero's jacket.  
  
"Don't worry Relena, I'll use force if I have to. She won't touch you" Heero said simply. Hilde seemed crazy enough to actually pull through with this stunt, so Heero was on edge.  
  
"Isn't that cute? You have a protector! But can he give you the tenderness that you need?" Hilde asked. She was now centimeters away from Heero.  
  
"Get away from her" Duo said while attempting to drag Hilde back. But it was no use, it was as if she were somehow magnetically attached to the ground. She wouldn't budge. Then quick as light, she went behind Heero and managed to push Relena on the ground so that she was sitting on top of her. Then, before the males could make a move, Hilde kissed Relena on the lips. Relena struggled, trying to get Hilde off of her, but Hilde was now pinning Relena's arms on the ground and had her full weight pressed on top of her. So Relena bit Hilde's lip. Hilde jumped back from the stinging pain, which gave Heero enough time to pull Relena away and cradle her in his arms.  
  
Hilde looked at Relena and smiled.  
  
"Wow, for an innocent you're a good kisser" She complimented.  
  
"Heero.....now my head hurts more!"Complained Relena. Heero gave Hilde a death glare, which she smiled at and then made her way happily back over to a stunned Duo.  
  
"Heero, have we found a way out yet?" Duo asked  
  
"No, I was to busy trying to hide you two from view. And please, learn to keep her in check" Heero nodded towards Hilde. Duo nodded.  
  
"Come on Hilde, let's go." Duo and Hilde returned to their previous spot, when the wall was being built.  
  
Heero sat with his back facing towards Hilde and Duo, and placed Relena in his lap. Her head rested against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I thought you would protect me from her" Relena said quietly  
  
"She was fast Relena......I didn't think she could move like that". Heero said defensively (still mad at himself for letting her get past him).  
  
"I know..." Relena sighed.  
  
"Relena look at me" Heero asked. Relena tilted her head up so that she could see his face. Without another word, he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
"I can't stand anyone kissing you." He stated after they broke apart for air. "Even if it is your best friend that does it.  
  
"I love you Heero" She assured him  
  
"I love you too Relena".  
  
A.N. Wow that was packed to the brim! Well I hope you guys liked that chapter, I'll update sooner! NO MORE SCHOOL YIPEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Note: For those of you who think that Hilde is Bisexual now, don't worry she is straight. She's just a little nutso crazy from the alcohol. But I thought that this chapter was pretty funny. 


End file.
